Amnseia
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Black Star lo ha fastidiado todo. ¿La solución? Hacer que la persona afectada lo olvide todo, pero no le saldrá muy bien... Black Star & Tsubaki.


**~Amnesia~**

-Tsubaki, tienes que decírselo, él solo no se va a dar cuenta...-le dijo Maka.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que cada vez que intento decírselo, me invade la vergüenza y no me sale la voz. Me pongo muy nerviosa...-dijo ella.

-Tsubaki, todas nos ponemos nerviosas...pero creeme, es mejor que se lo digas ahora...- le dijo Liz.

Tsubaki asintió, en verdad, ella quería declararle su amor a Black Star.

**~Apartamento de Black Star y Tsubaki~**

Black Star estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Tsubaki suspiró, tragó saliva y se sentó al lado de él con una sonrisa.

-B-Black Star...-la llamó ella, un poco sonrojada.

Black Star apagó la televisión y la miró.

-Y-yo...bueno...desde hace...desde hace un tiempo yo...-empezó ella, nerviosa.

Black Star la siguió mirando, provocándole a Tsubaki más vergüenza.

-Bueno...yo...-siguió ella, nerviosa.

"Vamos. Black Star, te amo. ¿Tan difícil es decir eso?"pensó ella.

-Oye, me voy a poner a entrenar, me lo dices luego, ¿vale?-preguntó él, cogiendo la mano de Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki se sonrojó más y asintió.

Black Star sonrió, se levantó y se fue a su habitación a entrenar.

Tsubaki suspiró y furiosa pensó: "¿¡Por qué no se lo dijiste?¡Solo son 2 palabras: «Te amo»!"

Después suspiró y se fue a su habitación a leer un libro para relajarse un poco, o quizás para buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que sentía por él de una forma menos impactante.

Después de leer un rato, Tsubaki decidió empezar a hacer la cena.

…

-¡Que buena pinta!-dijo Black Star, entrando en la cocina, sin camiseta.

Tsubaki lo miró y se sonrojó al verlo semi-desnudo y sudando.

Black Star cogió un baso, lo llenó de agua, se bebió el agua y le preguntó:

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki se sonrojó más y nerviosamente comenzó:

-Yo...bueno...es que...yo te...tú me...

Black Star sabía que Tsubaki estaba nerviosa, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-No me lo tienes que decir hoy si no quieres. Dímelo cuando estés preparada...-y se fue. Se puso su camiseta y se sentó en el sofá a ver un rato la televisión.

Tsubaki suspiró y pensó:

"¡Idiota!"

Después siguió cocinando.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Maka.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?-preguntó Liz.

-Yo...no se lo dije...-admitió Tsubaki.

-¿¡Qué?¿¡Por qué?-preguntó Maka, decepcionada.

-Yo...¡estaba muy nerviosa y no me salía la voz!-se disculpó Tsubaki.

Maka apretó los puños, decidida.

…

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Black Star estaba fuera de su apartamento, pensando un rato, Tsubaki estaba dentro y Maka había ido a por él.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo Maka, a Black Star.

-¡Eh!¿Por qué me insultas?-preguntó Black Star, un poco molesto.

-¡Eres un idiota!-dijo Maka, enfadada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él.

-¡Porque no te das cuenta, imbécil!-dijo Maka.

-¿De qué?-preguntó él, todavía un poco molesto.

-¡De que Tsubaki te ama!-dijo Maka.

Black Star se calló, con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡Tsubaki te ama y tú ni si quiera te das cuenta!-dijo ella.

-Yo no...-dijo Black Star, sin saber bien como reaccionar.

-¡Ella te quiere y quiere estar contigo, así que hazle un favor y habla con ella!-dijo Maka, mientras lo empujaba hacía la puerta de su apartamento.

-¡Pero, ¿Qué le digo?-preguntó Black Star, intentado resistirse.

-¡Lo que sea!-dijo ella, y cuando él estuvo delante de la puerta, Maka llamó y se fue.

-Será...-susurró Black Star, viendo como Maka se iba.

-Black Star, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Tsubaki, mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star, un poco sonrojado, mientras la miraba.- Eh, no, es que no encuentro las llaves...-dijo él.

Tsubaki suspiró y dijo:

-Pasa...

Black Star pasó y se sentó en el sofá.

-Maldita Maka...-susurró Black Star.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó Tsubaki, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No, nada...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros y se fue a seguir preparando el almuerzo.

Black Star suspiró.

"¿De verdad ella me ama?...Yo...yo no entiendo a las mujeres..."pensó él mientras se tiraba en el sofá, mirando al techo.

-Black Star...a comer...-anunció Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y se fue a comer con su arma.

…

Pasó el tiempo y la noche llegó a Death City. Black Star estaba tumbado en el sofá, aparentando que veía la televisión, pero en verdad estaba observando como Tsubaki fregaba.

Suspiró, reunió fuerza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Tsubaki terminó de fregar justo cuando Black Star entró.

-Black Star...¿ocurre algo?-preguntó ella.

-Tsubaki...-dijo él, mirándola fijamente, provocándole un sonrojo a ella.

Tsubaki atendió.

-Tsubaki, ¿tú me amas?-preguntó él, directamente.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Confesarse de una vez, con miedo a no ser correspondida o negarlo y seguir su vida, con la pena de no haber podido confesarse?

Tragó saliva mientras temblaba un poco, reunió un poco de valentía, coraje y confianza, cerró los ojos y dijo:

-¡Si, te amo!- y abrió los ojos para ver la reacción de él.

Black Star se quedó callado un momento, pero luego dijo:

-Eres una estúpida...enamorarte de alguien como yo...-y se fue.

Tsubaki se quedó callada.

Quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, tenía que demostrar que ese rechazo no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tenía que demostrar que ese rechazo no la había destrozado por dentro y había quitado un poco de la ilusión que tenía día a día.

Suspiró.

Salió de la cocina y le dijo:

-Buenas noches, Black Star...- y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Tsubaki -dijo él y cambió de canal.

Tsubaki entró en su cama y no pudo evitar soltar alguna lágrima.

En verdad si había sido una estúpida. Enamorarse de alguien que no la va a querer nunca. Black Star era un año menor que ella, y él buscará chicas menores que él, no mayores. Además...¿Quién iba a fijarse en ella? Una flor sin aroma...una flor que crece sin que nadie se de cuenta...

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¡Imbécil!-le insultó Kid.

-¡Gilipollas!-le insultó Soul.

-¡Subnormal!-le volvió a insultar Kid.

-¡Idiota!-le volvió a insultar Soul.

-¡Ya vale, ¿no?, ya se que me he equivocado...-dijo Black Star.

-¡Black Star, es que eres tonto!-dijo Soul.-Llevas años diciendo que la amas y que quieres estar con ella. Ahora ella te declara su amor y tu la rechazas. ¡Black Star, esa son oportunidades que solo pasan una vez en la vida!-siguió Soul.

-¡Estaba nervioso!-dijo Black Star.

-¡¿Y te crees que ella no?-preguntó Kid.

-¡Oye, sois mis amigos, me tenéis que ayudar, no insultarme!-dijo Black Star, molesto.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que te ayudemos?¡Si es que la has cagado!-dijo Soul.

Black Star y Soul comenzaron a pelearse. Kid se quedó fuera de la pelea. Simplemente se llevó la mano a la frente y dijo:

-Menudos idiotas...

…

-¡Será! ¡Ahora mismo voy a pegarle un Maka-Chop!-dijo Maka, levantándose.

-¡No, Maka!-dijo Tsubaki parándola.- Es su decisión...no podemos pegarle por eso...-dijo ella.

Maka se aguantó.

-Lo que si, podría haberlo dicho de una manera más suave o delicada...-dijo Liz.

-¿Suave?¿Delicada?Onee-chan, ¿Se te olvida de que es Black Star?-preguntó Patty.

-Aún así se ha pasado...-dijo Maka.

Tsubaki suspiró, triste.

…

-Yo, la única solución que le veo a esto es que lo olvide todo...-dijo Kid.

-¿Pero cómo lo va a olvidar?-preguntó Soul, cuando terminó de pelarse con Black Star.- Como no le demos una pastilla o algo...-dijo después.

-¡Eso es!-dijo Black Star mientras se levantaba. -¡Seguro que Stein tiene alguna pastilla para olvidar cosas!- Dijo mientras se dirigía al laboratorio de Stein.

Soul y Kid lo pararon.

-¡¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Kid.-¡Podrías poner en riesgo su salud! ¿¡Y si resulta que es alérgica y cuando se la des, a la mañana siguiente está muerta?-dijo después.

-Además, ella no se la va a tomar así como así...-dijo Soul.

Black Star suspiró.

-Tenéis razón...-dijo después.

…

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Black Star y Tsubaki caminaban de camino a su apartamento.

Tsubaki caminaba tímidamente y tristemente, con las manos entrelazadas.

En cambio, Black Star caminaba con las manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza, muy confiado.

La miró de reojo y la vio triste. ¿Pero como iba a estar después de rechazarla? Suspiró, se paró y dijo:

-Tsubaki, ve tú delante...yo tengo que ir a hacer una cosa...

Tsubaki asintió y siguió su camino.

Black Star se fue corriendo, dirección contraria a Tsubaki.

"Me da igual lo que digan Kid y Soul. No creo que a Tsubaki le pase nada. Además, voy a ayudarla..."pensó él, de camino al laboratorio de Stein.

Entró sigilosamente por la ventana y entró en una gran sala, con muchas estanterías llenas de pastillas y botes con líquidos de colores raros.

Por suerte, Stein no estaba en esa sala.

Black Star abrió un cajón con un montón de fichas y comenzó a buscar.

-A ver...¡aquí está!¡Pérdida de memoria!-dijo mientras cogía una ficha.

-Es una pastilla roja y azul...-dijo él al ver la fotografía de la ficha.

Black Star comenzó a buscar esa pastilla por las estanterías y por fin la encontró. Cogió una y la comparó con la fotografía. Era idéntica.

Miró la ficha y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-Pastilla para la pérdida de memoria. Tomar cuando no quieras recordar algo ocurrido...bla bla bla...-dijo él, dejando de leer.

Volvió a dejar la ficha en su sitio, cerró el cajón y se fue.

"Ahora tengo que pensar en la forma de que Tsubaki se coma esto..."pensó él, de camino a su apartamento.

Se escondió la pastilla en el bolsillo y llamó a la puerta de su apartamento.

Tsubaki abrió con una sonrisa, pero al ver que era Black Star, esa sonrisa se fue.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó ella, dejándolo pasar.

-Con Soul...-dijo él, entrando en el apartamento y sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Queda mucho para comer?-preguntó él.

-No...le falta muy poco...-dijo ella.

-De acuerdo-dijo él, encendiendo la televisión.

A los pocos minutos, Tsubaki anunció:

-A comer...

Black Star asintió y se sentó a comer, mirando la comida.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó él.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-¿Me traes un baso de agua?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki asintió, no muy feliz, se levantó y fue a por un baso de agua.

Black Star aprovechó para poner la pastilla en la comida de ella. La escondió un poco y esperó.

-Toma...-dijo ella, tendiéndole un baso de agua.

-¡Gracias!-dijo él, y cogió el baso de agua, se lo bebió de un trago y lo dejó en la mesa. Comenzó a comer, siempre mirándola a ella, para asegurarse de que se comía la pastilla.

Justo en el bocado en el que estaba la pastilla, cuando Tsubaki se lo acercó a la boca, Black Star dejó de comer y la miró atentamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella, alejando un poco ese bocado y mirándolo, extrañada.

-¿Eh? No, nada...come...-dijo él, mientras seguía comiendo.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros y se comió ese bocado, pastilla incluida.

"¡SI!"pensó Black Star al verla tragar, y siguió comiendo.

…

Ya era de noche en Death City.

Black Star estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, y Tsubaki estaba en la otra puta del sofá, leyendo. Black Star la miraba de reojo y pensaba:

"Supongo que para mañana no recordará aquello..."

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Buenos días-dijo Black Star, feliz, en la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días...-dijo Tsubaki, no tan feliz como él, mientras ponía la mesa.

"Veamos si Tsubaki recuerda lo sucedido..." pensó él, sentándose en la mesa.

-Tsubaki...¿estás triste por lo que pasó el otro día?-preguntó él.

-No Black Star. Es tu decisión y yo tengo que respetarla...-dijo ella, sentándose en frente de él.

"Mierda, todavía se acuerda. Tendré que esperar hasta mañana." pensó él.

…

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Buenos días-dijo Black Star.

-Buenos días...-dijo ella.

-Tsubaki, ¿Estás enfadada con lo que pasó el otro día?-preguntó Black Star, esperando que la respuesta de Tsubaki fuera: «¿Qué pasó el otro día?», pero en vez de eso dijo:

-Te he dicho que no...es tu decisión y yo la respeto...-dijo ella, triste.

"¡Mierda!, esa puta pastilla no funciona" pensó Black Star, molesto.

…

Pasaron dos días, Tsubaki seguía recordando lo ocurrido y Black Star ya se había rendido. Ella lo iba a recordar por siempre; y la pequeña oportunidad de salir con ella, como siempre había deseado, desapareció por completo.

Black Star suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, cansado, para dormir y que llegara el día siguiente y Tsubaki lo tratara con esa actitud fría...

**~A la mañana siguiente~  
(Sábado)**

Tsubaki se levantó, entró en la cocina y comenzó a rebuscar, curiosa.

Encontró una sartén. La miró por el dorso y el revés y se quedó extrañada.

-Buenos días...-dijo Black Star, entrando en la cocina.

Tsubaki se sobresaltó un poco, se giró y lo apuntó con la sartén, miedosa.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él, al ver el extraño comportamiento de su arma.

Ella tragó saliva y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?¿Quién soy?¿Dónde estamos y por qué estamos aquí?

Black Star no la entendía así que dijo:

-Venga, deja de hacer el tonto...-intentando acercarse a ella.

Pero ella se apartó y lo amenazó con la sartén.

Lo miró, miró la sartén, volvió a mirarlo y le dijo:

-Se usarla...

Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Tú eres incapaz de hacerme daño...-muy confiado de que su arma jamás le atacaría.

Tsubaki volvió a mirar la sartén, lo miró y...** *PAM***

Tsubaki le había dado con la sartén en la cabeza a Black Star, lo había dejado inconsciente y él se había desmayado.

…

"¿Mm?" se preguntó Black Star abriendo los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, atado de pies y manos.

-T-te dije que sabía utilizarla...-dijo miedosamente ella.

-Oh, vamos, ¿De verdad te crees que unas simples cuerdas pueden conmigo?-preguntó Black Star, seguro de si mismo.

Sin hacer fuerza rompió la cuerda que le ataba las manos y se desató la de los pies.

Se levantó y fue hacía Tsubaki.

Tsubaki daba pasos hacía detrás, temiendo lo que podía hacerle aquel chaval que no había visto en su vida, pero era fuerte y parecía enojado.

Él se acercó más a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Ella temblaba, temblaba y la sartén cayó al suelo.

Él se acercó más a ella, y Tsubaki cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que le iba a dar él.

Pero se sorprendió al notar que él, solo le dio un suave y delicado beso en la frente.

Ella abrió los ojos extrañada y lo miró.

Él le explicó:

-Oye, estás amnésica, no recuerdas nada...yo te voy a ayudar, ¿Vale?, pero lo primero es no tenerme miedo ni darme golpes...

Tsubaki asintió.

Él dejó de acorralarla, se apoyó en la pared, a su lado y lentamente se fue sentando.

Ella lo imitó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Mira, tú eres Tsubaki y tienes 18 años...y eres un arma...-dijo él.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Este es el apartamento que compartimos...-dijo él, mirando al techo, y después mirándola otra vez.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó ella.

-Yo soy Black Star...tengo 17 años, soy tu técnico y...-dijo él, y se sonrojó un poco. "¿Qué hago?¿Le miento o le digo la verdad?..."pensó Black Star-

-y aparte de tu técnico...soy tu novio...-dijo él. "al final le he mentido..."pensó él.

Tsubaki lo miró un poco extrañada y preguntó:

-¿M-mi novio?

Black Star asintió, sonrojado.

-Demuéstramelo...-dijo ella, feliz.

-¿Eh?-preguntó él, sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo demostráis aquí que queréis a vuestra pareja?-preguntó ella.

-Bueno...normalmente con besos, pero...-dijo él.

-¿B-besos?-preguntó ella, extrañada.

Black Star asintió.

-¿Me das un beso?-preguntó después, feliz.

La cara de Black Star se puso roja. Su amada le pedía un beso. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Black Star la miró. Ella, aún amnésica, estaba sonriendo, esperando un beso de él. Black Star suspiró, cogió valentía y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, miró la mano de él y después lo miró.

Él le dijo, en un tono bajo:

-Cierra los ojos...

Ella asintió levemente y lo cerró.

Black Star se acercó a ella, pero antes de darle ese beso se paró. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Un momento. ¡Él era un Dios!¡Los Dioses pueden hacer lo que quieran!

Así que reunió fuerzas y se acercó más a ella, juntando sus labios con los de ella y provocándole a Tsubaki una sensación agradable, aunque él no lo sabía.

Tsubaki aceptó encantada su beso. Se sentía muy bien. Black Star la estaba besando muy bien, así que confió en él y supo que le decía la verdad cuando decía que era su novio.

Los dos se separaron; Black Star apartó su mano de la mejilla de ella lentamente y Tsubaki preguntó:

-Black Star...¿puedo darte ahora yo un beso?

Black Star se sonrojó más, pero asintió.

Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de él y con el dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de él, como había estado haciendo él hace un momento.

-Cierra los ojos...-dijo ella, en un tono bajo.

Black Star asintió levemente y los cerró, esperando el beso de ella.

Tsubaki se acercó lentamente a él, juntando sus labios con los de él, como le había enseñado.

Cuando se separaron, Black Star sonrió, ella sonrió y él dijo:

-Oye, no tienes que poner tu mano ahí siempre...tú puedes poner las manos donde quieras...y no tienes que preguntarme cada vez que quieras darme un beso...tú solo dámelo...

Tsubaki asintió y le preguntó:

-Entonces...¿puedo hacer esto?-preguntó ella, agarrándole las mejillas y besándolo, mientras una de sus manos la dirigía al pelo de él, para revolverlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Black Star abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero ella no lo notó porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Él se fue relajando y la rodeó por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con la coleta de ella.

Los dos se separaron, sonrojados, pero mantuvieron las manos en el mismo lugar. Tsubaki preguntó:

-¿Entonces puedo?

Black Star asintió.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Él aceptó encantado su abrazo y la abrazó también, sonriendo.

-Black Star...¿podemos salir un rato? No quiero estar aquí encerrada siempre...-dijo ella, separándose.

Black Star asintió y le dijo:

-Oye, pero no le digas a nadie que estamos saliendo. Es que...tengo un amigo que también está enamorado de ti... y no quiero pelearme con él...

Tsubaki asintió y dijo:

-Vale. ¡Vamos!-y se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¡Espera!-dijo él, cerrando la puerta.- No irás a salir en pijama a la calle, ¿no?-preguntó él, al ver la cara extrañada de Tsubaki.

-¿Qué tiene esto de malo?-preguntó ella mirando su pijama.

-Ve a ponerte ropa, anda...-dijo él, mientras le daba un suave empujoncito hacía su habitación.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros, entró en su habitación y se cambió.

Black Star se fue a su habitación y se puso su típica ropa.

En cambio Tsubaki se había puesto una camiseta roja de tirantas que enseñaba un poco el escote, uno pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas converses rojas.

Black Star la vio y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué tal estoy?-preguntó ella, alegre.

-Estás hermosa...-dijo él, medio embobado.

-Vamos-dijo ella, sonriendo, y abrió la puerta.

…

Los dos pasearon por toda la tarde.

Tsubaki estaba muy ilusionada. Era como una niña pequeña en una juguetería. Curioseando y riendo con cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera.

Black Star la miraba y la alejaba de los peligros de los que ella no se acordaba. Pero siempre con una sonrisa, alegre de que ella fuera feliz.

...

-Ven...-dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia el Shibusen.

Ella lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron, miró el gran edificio con una gran sonrisa.

-Guau...-dijo ella. -¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó después, mientras lo miraba.

-Cierra los ojos...-dijo él.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Confía en mi...cierra los ojos...-dijo él.

Tsubaki asintió y los cerró.

Black Star la cogió en brazos y comenzó a saltar por el Shibusen.

Cuando llegaron al pico más alto, Black Star la dejó y la dirigió.

-No abras los ojos...-dijo él.

-Está bien...-dijo ella, sonriente.

-Anda con cuidado...-le advirtió él.

Tsubaki asintió, pero dio un paso en falso, cayendo.

Black Star la agarró, rodeándola por la cintura y ella le agarró la mano fuertemente. (Al final, Tsubaki no cae)

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Vamos, ten cuidado...-dijo él, dirigiéndola un poco más adelante.

Tsubaki asintió, esta vez con más cuidado.

Avanzó dos o tres pasos y Black Star le dijo:

-Venga, siéntate...

Ella asintió y lentamente y con cuidado se fue sentando.

Black Star se sentó detrás suya y le dijo:

-Abre los ojos...

Ella los abrió lentamente y se quedó fascinada al ver el paisaje tan bonito que estaba delante suya:  
Una preciosa puesta de sol vista desde el lugar más alto de esa ciudad: El pico más alto del Shibusen.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó él, abrazándola.

Tsubaki asintió, emocionada, y se echó en el pecho de Black Star, que estaba detrás suya.

Él la abrazó y disfrutó plenamente con su "novia".

Cuando ya era de noche, Black Star le dijo:

-Deberíamos volver...

Tsubaki asintió y los dos se levantaron.

Los dos se dirigieron a su apartamento, pasando por el bloque de Maka y Soul.

-Espera aquí un momento...-dijo él, parándose en la puerta del bloque de sus amigos.

Tsubaki sintió y Black Star entró en el bloque y subió las escaleras hasta el 5º piso.

Allí, llamó a una de las puertas.

-Black Star, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Maka, abriendo la puerta.

-Me llevo vuestra cena...-dijo él mientras entraba descaradamente, cogía la cena y se iba.

-¿Q-qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Maka, cuando Black Star se fue con su cena.

-No le busques una explicación...-dijo Soul, que había presenciado el robo de su cena.

Black Star bajó con un gran plato (con la cena de Soul y Maka) en una mano y vio a Tsubaki jugando con una bola de pelos blanca.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Es una cosita muy linda!-dijo ella, enseñándole esa bola de pelos, que resultó ser un pequeño conejo.

-¿Un conejo?-preguntó Black Star.

-Se llama Zack...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Le pusiste nombre?-preguntó Black Star.

-No...lo pone aquí...-dijo Tsubaki, enseñándole a Black Star un collar con una chapita que ponía: Zack. 954405014.

-Venga. Deja eso en el suelo y vámonos...-dijo él.

-Oh...¿No puedo quedármelo?-preguntó Tsubaki, triste.

-No-dijo Black Star.

-Vamos...-insistió Tsubaki, con mirada de cachorrito.

-No-dijo Black Star.

-Joo...-dijo Tsubaki triste, y dejó el conejo en un arbusto.

-Vamos...-dijo él.

Tsubaki lo siguió, triste.

Los dos llegaron al apartamento y cenaron.

-Buenas noches...-dijo ella, triste, con el pijama puesto, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Black Star suspiró pesadamente y se fue.

Cogió el conejo del arbusto, volvió a su casa y cuidadosamente puso el conejo al lado de Tsubaki, dormida.

Después se fue a su habitación, a dormir.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¡Aah!-gritó Tsubaki.

Black Star se despertó, alarmado, y fue a ver que le pasaba a Tsubaki.

-¿¡Pasa algo?¿¡Estás bien?-preguntó Black Star, cuando llegó a la habitación de Tsubaki.

-¡Gracias!-dijo ella, mientras abrazaba a Black Star.

Black Star entendió lo que había pasado: Tsubaki se había emocionado al despertarse con el conejo que tanto deseaba a su lado.

-¡Te quiero!-dijo ella, y lo besó.

Mientras se besaban, Black Star la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

Al separarse, le dijo:

-Pero después de comer hay que devolverlo; que no es nuestro...

Tsubaki asintió, lo volvió a besar y se puso a jugar con el conejito.

Cuando terminó de jugar, estaba agotada.

Black Star estaba en el sofá sentado, en una punta.

Ella se tumbó en el sofá, poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de él.

-¿Cansada?-preguntó él.

-Si...pero lo adoro. Gracias...-dijo ella y se puso a acariciar el conejo que estaba en su barriga.

Él se puso a acariciar el pelo de ella, mientras con su otra mano le cogía la que ella no estaba usando.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

"Tsubaki parece muy feliz creyendo que soy su novio...¿Quién soy yo para quitarle la ilusión?" pensó él.

-¿Qué vamos comer?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Voy a por la comida...luego vuelvo. Y mientras no esté, llama a los dueños del conejo...-dijo él, levantándose.

Tsubaki suspiró y asintió.

Black Star se puso su ropa y se marchó mientras Tsubaki cogía el teléfono para llamar.

…

-¿Si?-preguntó Liz, abriendo la puerta, pues alguien había llamado.

-¡Ore-sama está aquí!-gritó Black Star mientras entraba.

-¿Qué quieres, Black Star?-preguntó Liz, enojada.

-¡Comer!¡Tengo hambre!¡Ore-sama no puede tener hambre!-dijo él, entrando en el comedor, con un montón de comida.

-¡Oye!¡Es nuestra comida!¡Suéltala!-le dijo Liz.

-Me llevo esto...y esto...y esto...tres de estos...-dijo Black Star, cogiendo un montón de cosas y poniéndolas en un plato.

-¡Black Star, no me ignores!-dijo Liz.

-¡Me voy!¡Mi novia tiene hambre!¡YAHOO!-dijo él, marchándose.

"¿S-su novia?" se preguntó Liz. "Quizás por eso rechazó a Tsubaki..." pensó ella.

…

-¿Llamaste a los dueños del conejo?-preguntó Black Star entrando por la puerta.

-Si...ya vinieron a recogerlo...-dijo ella, un poco triste.

-No te preocupes...¡mira que comida te traje!-dijo él, sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Dios, que rico!-dijo ella, al ver la comida.

-¡A comer!-dijo él.

Los dos comenzaron a comer. Mientras comían, se miraban de vez en cuando, y a veces se reían.

Una vez, Tsubaki se dio cuenta de una cosa:  
-Black Star...te has manchado de salsa en la mejilla...-dijo ella.

Black Star fue a llevarse la mano a la mejilla, pero Tsubaki lo paró y le dijo:

-Déjame a mi...-mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba la mancha de un beso.

Black Star sonrió, se manchó a posta la yema del dedo de salsa y manchó el labio de Tsubaki.

-Déjame a mi...-dijo él, y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente y al separarse, Tsubaki dijo:

-Black Star...me apetece un baño...

Black Star sonrió y la cogió en brazos.

-Ven...te enseñaré un sitio que te encantará...-dijo él, y se fue a los baños termales a los que Tsubaki solía ir muy a menudo antes de esta amnésica.

…

-Aquí es...-dijo él, dejando que se pusiera de pie.

-Pero...no se...-dijo ella.

-No te preocupes...entra, vamos...-dijo él, y le dio un suave empujoncito.

Ella suspiró y entró.

Vio un montón de chicas hermosas en toalla, y algunas en el agua.

Miró a su izquierda y vio unas taquillas. Se acercó a una, la abrió, cogió una toalla y comenzó a desnudarse.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, se cubrió con la toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Metió un pie y después otro.

Disfrutó un momento del aire caliente, se quitó la toalla y entró en el agua.

Disfrutó de su baño hasta que se sintió observada.

"¿Black Star?" se preguntó Tsubaki.

"Que Tsubaki esté amnésica no significa que voy a dejar de espiarla" pensó él, y se escondió detrás de la roca donde estaba Tsubaki apoyada.

"¡YAHOOO! ¡Tsubaki es hermosa!"pensó él, sonrojándose más y ocultándose detrás de la roca.

-Black Star, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Tsubaki, desnuda, mirando a Black Star.

Black Star la miró, y al verla así, cogió la tolla y la tapó diciendo:

-¡Tsubaki, tápate!

Tsubaki rió y dijo:

-¿Pero no eres mi novio?-preguntó ella.

-S-si, pero todavía no hemos echo...eso...-dijo Black Star, nervioso.

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices: «eso»?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-A...eso...-dijo Black Star sonrojado.

Tsubaki lo miró extrañada.

-Espera...¿no recuerdas lo que es...eso?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

-Vístete y vamos a casa...-dijo él.

-Oh, ¿No te bañas conmigo?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Q-que me bañe contigo?-preguntó Black Star, muy sonrojado e incluso sangrando un poco por la nariz.

-Si claro. ¿por qué no?-preguntó ella, inocente como siempre.

Black Star negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Date prisa...-y se fue.

Cuando estuvo en casa, se imaginó a Tsubaki y a él tomando un baño. En la bañera. Desnudos. Acariciándose y besándose...

Se sonrojó más y alguien llamó a la puerta.

Black Star abrió y vio que era Tsubaki.

-Que rápido...-se asombró Black Star.

-Me dijiste que me diera prisa...-dijo ella, entrando.

ÉL suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

-Black Star...-la llamó ella.

Black Star atendió.

-¿Yo te resulto atractiva?-preguntó ella, un poco triste.

-¡Claro Tsubaki! Tú eres hermosa...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó.

Él aceptó encantado su beso.

Cuando se separaron, ella preguntó:  
-¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué?-preguntó él.

-Antes dijiste que tú yo no habíamos hecho eso ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella.

-Pues...bueno...también se puede llamar sexo...-dijo él, nervioso.

-¿Y qué es el sexo?-preguntó ella.

Black Star negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Te contesto mañana

-¿Y cómo se hace?-preguntó ella.

-Te contesto mañana...ahora a dormir...-dijo él.

Tsubaki resopló y se fue a la cama.

**~Por la noche~**

-Black Star...-la llamó ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó él, despertándose.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó ella.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-preguntó él.

-No...solo quiero dormir con mi novio...¿Puedo?-dijo ella.

-Ven...-dijo él, dejándole un espacio a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki entró en la cama, lo abrazó y se durmió.

Black Star se quedó mirándola un rato. Le acarició un poco la espalda y se durmió.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¿Cómo es que estás tan feliz?-preguntó Maka.

-Está amnésica...-dijo Black Star.

-¿amnésica? Entonces, ¿no recuerda nada?-preguntó Liz.

-Nada...-dijo él.

Patty rió fuertemente.

-¿Cómo me llamo?-le preguntó Soul.

-Eh...-se quedó pensando Tsubaki.

-No se acuerda...-dijo Soul.

-Oh, Black Star, me tienes que contestar a lo de eso...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Ah, si! Maka, contesta tú, que eres la lista...-dijo Black Star poniéndole a Maka delante de Tsubaki.

-¿Qué preguntas son?-preguntó Maka.

-¿Qué es y cómo se hace el sexo?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Soul se rió.

Maka se sonrojó y le dijo a Black Star:

-¡Contéstale tú!

Black Star negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues...el sexo...es al algo que se hace para producir placer...y bueno...se hace...el hombre introduce el pene en la vagina de la mujer...y comienza a penetrarla...y después de un rato así...se llega a una sensación de placer llamada orgasmo...-dijo Maka, muy sonrojada, al igual que Black Star.

-Ah...¿Eso era lo que tanto te costaba explicarme?-le preguntó Tsubaki a Black Star.

-¡Me daba vergüenza!-dijo Black Star.

-¿El gran hombre que superará a Dios tiene vergüenza?-preguntó Soul.

-¿Superarás a Dios?-preguntó Tsubaki, ilusionada.

-¡YAHOO!¡Claro que si!-dijo Black Star, orgulloso.

-¡Guay!¡Yo quiero verlo! ¿puedo?-preguntó ella, ilusionada.

-¡Claro Tsubaki!¡Tú serás la primera en verlo!-dijo él.

"Un momento..." pensó Kid, y junto a Soul, apartó a Black Star de las demás.

…

-¿¡LE DISTE LA PASTILLA?-preguntó Kid, furioso.

-¿Qué?¡No!-dijo él.

-¿¡Y cómo es que está amnésica?- preguntó Kid.

-El otro día se dio un golpe. Supongo que fue por eso...-mintió Black Star.

-¿Le creemos?-preguntó Soul.

-¡NO! ¡Black Star di la verdad!-dijo Kid, furioso.

-Oye, ¿por qué te enfadas tanto?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Porque si has sido tú, por tú culpa, ella no recuerda el momento más feliz de su vida!-dijo Kid.

-Pues ahora parece más feliz...-dijo Black Star.

-¡ARG!¡VEN AQUÍ MONO ASIMÉTRICO!-dijo Kid mientras iba a pegarle, pero Soul lo paró.

-¡Eh, Eh! ¡Sin pelearse!-dijo Soul.

-Yo no he echo nada...-dijo Black Star y se fue, pensativo. ¿De verdad era tan malo lo que había echo? Ahora Tsubaki parecía más feliz. Estaba ilusionada con ser su novio. Eso no era malo. Además, ella estaba triste por su culpa, y él solo lo ha arreglado...

Black Star sacudió su cabeza y se fue con Tsubaki a su apartamento, pues ya había tocado la campana de salida.

…

**~Apartamento de Black Star y Tsubaki~**

Black Star estaba en el sofá, sentado, pensando.

Tsubaki estaba en su habitación, buscando curiosa: dibujos, algún que otro peluche, libros y libretas con garabatos...

-¡Idiota!-dijo Tsubaki, enojada, con una libreta en las manos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Black Star, extrañado.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó otra vez él, que seguía sin entender por qué la insultaba.

-¡Tú no eres mi novio!-dijo ella.

Black Star se calló. Le había pillado.

-¡Estuve leyendo mi diario de antes de perder la memoria y tú no eres mi novio! ¡Me has engañado!-dijo ella, enojada.

-Oye, te lo puedo explicar...-dijo él, intentando relajar a Tsubaki. -Mira, yo te amo de verdad, y tú a mi. Un día te declaraste, pero yo estaba tan nervioso que te dije algo horrible y tú te quedaste muy triste; y la única manera de que lo olvidaras era darte una pastilla. Yo te la escondí en la comida y tú te la comiste. ¡Yo solo quería que olvidaras lo que te dije, no todo!

-¡Egoísta!-lo insultó ella. -¿¡Es que no lo entiendes?-preguntó ella.

-¡Destrozaste mi vida! ¡Por conseguir eso que has querido me has destrozado la vida! ¡No me acuerdo de mi familia, de mi padre, de mi madre, no se si tengo hermanos o hermanas o no!-empezó ella.

-Tienes uno, pero está muerto...-lo interrumpió ella.

-¿¡VES?-preguntó ella. -¡Ni si quiera me acuerdo de su muerte! ¡No me acuerdo de mi infancia, de mis amigos, de mis mejores recuerdos, del momento más feliz de mi vida!-dijo ella, con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo...-dijo él.

-¡Déjame en paz!-dijo ella, comenzando a correr y a llorar.

-¡Tsubaki, espera!-dijo él, siguiéndola.

-¡Déjame!-dijo ella, al saber que él la seguía.

-¡No!¡Espérame!-dijo él.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza y aceleró el ritmo.

Llegaron a un parque con muchas rocas de muchos tamaños, donde Black Star perdió de vista a Tsubaki, pero no se iba a rendir.

Tsubaki siguió corriendo. Ya no lloraba, se le había acabado las lágrimas.

Corrió cerca de unas rocas y se le quedó el pie atrancado( atrancado: Que se la ha quedado atascado entre las rocas) entre dos rocas.

Tsubaki se cayó al suelo.

Se sacudió un poco e intentó sacar el pie, pero no podía.

Black Star siguió corriendo y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, y al verla así, le dijo cariñosamente:

-¡Hala, estate quieta bruta, o te vas a arrancar el pie!-mientras la paraba.

Ella le hizo caso, no muy contenta.

Él le puso su mano en el tobillo y le dijo:

-Dobla un poco el pie...

Ella le hizo caso y con su ayuda, dobló un poco el pie y pudo sacarlo, aunque la converse quedó atascada. (Converse, un tipo de botín)

Ella se sentó en una roca y se puso a mirar si tenía alguna herida, aunque no tenía.

Black Star sacó la converse, se puso de rodillas, le cogió el pie a Tsubaki y le puso la converse a Tsubaki, delicadamente.

Los dos se miraron sonrojados.

Black Star se levantó, sonrojado.

Tsubaki se levantó también y le preguntó:  
-Black Star...¿Tú me amas?

Él se sonrojó un poco más y le dijo:

-Claro Tsubaki, yo te amo con locura...

-¿Y por qué me dijiste aquello tan horrible el otro día?-preguntó ella triste.

-Tsubaki, estaba nervioso, no sabía como decirte que yo también te amaba. De verdad, no quería decir eso...-se disculpó él.

-Black Star...¿puedo darte un abrazo?-preguntó ella.

-Claro Tsubaki...-dijo él.

Ella lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, y Black Star la abrazó, rodeándola por la cintura.

-Black Star...-dijo ella, mientras se abrazaban.

-¿Si?-preguntó él.

-Black Star...yo...yo empiezo a recordar cosas...-dijo ella.

-¿Recuerdas a tu hermano?-preguntó él.

-Si...-admitió ella.

-¿Y su muerte?

-si...

-¿Recuerdas cuando cambiamos de sexo en el libro de Eibon?

-Si...

-¿Y recuerdas nuestro beso en el parque?

Tsubaki lo miró extrañada y un poco preocupada y negó con la cabeza.

Black Star sonrió y poco a poco fue juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Tsubaki abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, disfrutando de ese beso tan deseado.

Al separarse, Black Star preguntó:  
-¿Y ahora?

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-Lo voy a recordar siempre...

Los dos sonrieron, sonrojados, y se miraron fijamente, riendo nerviosamente de vez en cuando, mientras seguían abrazándose.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

Ella atendió.

-Un Gran Dios necesita un Gran Diosa...¿Serás tú mi Diosa?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki sonrió, se sonrojó más y le dijo:

-Claro que si, Black Star...-y lo besó.

Al separarse, Black Star la cogió en brazos y se dirigió a su apartamento.

-Black Star...¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella.

-Hay que ir practicando para nuestra noche de bodas, ¿no?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más pero sonrió y asintió.

-Black Star...lo que no recuerdo es lo que pasó cuando estaba amnésica...-dijo ella.

-Pues no pasó nada en especial...-dijo él.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó ella.

-Seguro...-dijo él.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar por él. Porque él la amaba, y ella a él, y estén donde estén, hagan lo que hagan, sean quien sean, se querían y pasara lo que pasara, eso no iba a cambiar...

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

Otro fic más.

Este fic se lo dedico a esa mujer (o hombre. No me quedó muy claro.)

que me dejó pasar en ese paso de cebras.

¡Gracias! Se que te dije que te iba a dedicar mi oscar, pero como veo que todavía falta mucho, esto es lo que hay...

Todo Review será bien aceptado.

También se lo dedico a Lily: ¡Una muy buena amiga!, y a Josepha: ¡Gracias por ayudarnos tanto!

:3


End file.
